One More Chance
by rebekahhh299
Summary: Sid was a normal teenager but everything went wrong in her life. She lost her family, her friends, everything. Sid died alone...but it seems she is given one more chance at life...in the Naruto world? Join Sid in the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Character Info

_**One More Chance info**_

READ THIS!!! WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using the PM messaging.

Ok! This is the info for Heidi and Violet from my new story. If you have any way I could improve this, please feel free to tell me. Aright, here is the character information.

-

-

Basic information-

First name: Heidi

Last name: None

Gender: Female

Age: She is in a body of a twelve year old.

Birthday: December 2nd

Blood type: B+

Physical Information-

Hair color: Light blond hair (Natural color)

Hair style: Her hair is medium in length, going down to her mid back. She likes to keep her hair down, and doesn't put it up often if ever. Her hair is straight and silly, and no matter what it somehow never looks messy even in battle.

Eye color: Light blue

Height: 5'1

Skin tone: She is not super tan, or super pale she has a normal skin tone.

Scars: None

Clothing information-

Training outfit: She wears a faded pink sleeveless shirt (I can't describe the color…some type of pink. A salmon color perhaps) that goes down to her waist. Her shirt is relatively low cut, but she has a sleeveless fishnet shirt under it. There are some black vertical lines going down the shirt (It kind of looks like a robe…oh whatever you will see it, I have a picture ha ha) around her stomach she has a black wrap. She has arm wormers on her forearms…aka detachable sleeves? Ha ha whatever. Anyway they are the same faded pink as her shirt, and they have black trimming. She has black bracelets on each arm. She wears mini jean shorts under her shirt. She then has dark blue ninja…boots? They go up to her knees. Her finger and toe nails are painted black. Her headband is dark blue and placed like Sakura's headband is.

Mission outfit: Same thing as her Training outfit but she carries a light blue back pack with her if it is going to be a long mission.

Normal clothing style: When she isn't working, she likes to wear colorful clothing. Bright, neon colors. A lot of pink, purple and blue. She doesn't seem to like colors like gray or black or white as much on herself. She likes a lot of textures and patterns. She goes for tank tops or tee shirts. She hates long sleeves. She loves shorts, but doesn't wear skirts often if at all. She likes short or pants. Her clothing is always bright, bubbly and cute. She wears A LOT of accessories.

Accessories: She adores accessories. She likes hats, ties, necklaces, chokers, bracelets, gloves, leg warmers, arm warmers, detachable sleeves, bracelets, earrings, hair ornaments, bows, rings…you name it, and she probably has one if not several of it. She is always wearing SOMETHING.

Piercings: Heidi has her ears pierced once on each ear.

Tattoos: She has the kanji symbol for "forever" on her left shoulder. It has always been there so she considers it a birthmark.

Headband placement: Around the top of her head like Sakura's headband. Her headband has the leaf village symbol on it.

Current Ninja information-

Ninja rank: Genin

Team: She is on a three man squad with Violet and a boy named Montaro Kiyashi

Fighting style: She uses her Kekkei Genkai A lot. She depends on it for survival and it is always activated. She physically is very strong and she is also quick on her feet so she uses a lot of Taijutsu. She is not good with Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. She has no healing abilities (on other people) but she is very good at using weapons. She carries all types with her and she has good aim. The only real jutsu she ever uses is the substitution jutsu and the shadow clowns. She makes a lot of traps.

Preferred ninja weapon: She uses nets, kunai, shuriken, metal wires, flash bombs, Makibishi, senbon, Poison smoke bombs, and her Tanto. She is very good with setting traps, making battle easy for her most of the time.

Kekkei Genkai: Her Kekkei Genkai is called "Junsui-chi" meaning "Pure" or "Clean" blood. This Kekkei Genkai affects the veins in the uses body giving them a few advantages. They have extra white blood cells and a high immune system making the user hardly ever get sick or infections. If Heidi got a cold, which is very rare, it will only last a day or two. She doesn't have to worry as much about open wounds because they won't get infected. Another benefit of Junsui-chi is that she has amazing healing abilities. Wounds and scars will heal much faster (Like Naruto) it eases pain. Heidi is very pain resistant and can keep walking even with deep wounds. This Kekkei Genkai also makes the user immune to most poisons and even if they aren't immune to a certain type, the affects are less severe. Heidi always has her Kekkei Genkai in affect. This Kekkei Genkai was a trait only in one clan but that clan was said to die out years ago. Heidi and Violet are now the only ones alive with this Kekkei Genkai.

Main element: None, she doesn't use much elemental chakra

Demon: None

Past: Heidi lived in a normal world like yours our mine. She lost her friend Lesley Nelson who died in a house fire when Heidi was seven. A week later another friend named Isaac Peterson died from cancer. Heidi…well back then her name was Sid…she was Just a little girl and it was hard for her to understand. Sid had a loving mother, father, and two sisters…they all tried to help her threw it. The only ones who could really understand was Sid's best friends Serenity and Carter. Slowly, but surly Sid got better. She soon moved on from her lost and things were good again. But on her tenth birthday her parents died in a plane crash. Things got worse because Sid not only lost her parents but now she didn't have a home. She and her two older sisters lived with their aunt. Around the age of twelve Sid's aunt died from a heart attack. Destinee and Brooke were her only family left. Sid's older sister was eighteen and we all moved into a small apartment building, the same building her friends lived in. Sid was happy…but not even a year later Brooke was killed. Sid by now had very bad emotional issues and the only one who could make her smile was Serenity. A month later Sid came home from school to find her sister had died…she overdosed on her antidepressants and it was all over. Sid was all alone with no home. Serenity convinced her parents to take her in so Sid had somewhere to go. Finally Sid began to heal. She was part of a happy family. She had someone like a sister, she had people who were like her parents…and nothing bad happened for the next few years…until Sid was about eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Her friend carter Shot and killed Serenity and then killed himself. Sid was pushed over the line and jumped out of her apartment building window. Sid died knowing she made a mistake. Everything went black until Sid heard a voice ask is she wanted one more chance. Now Sid is in a new world as a ninja in the body of a twelve year old…Heidi.

Village: The village hidden in the leaves.

Clan: None

Sensei: A woman named Akane Fujioka

Personal information-

Personality (good and bad traits): Heidi is a hyper girl that always has energy. She can never sit still and she has to always be doing something. She is always running about and she just never seems to get tired. She is easily entertained and amused. She loves jokes, and is always goofing around. She doesn't know how to act serious and she is very childish. Heidi is never bored. She is a hard worker and never gives up. She has high self confidence and is proud of who she is. She can come off as rude or cocky at times. She may seem over confident and she doesn't always think before she does some things. She actually is a nice girl who loves to smile and have fun. She is very sneaky and sly, and is smarter then she looks.

Hobbies: She likes to collect weapons of all kinds, Collecting accessories and jewelry, Swim, Dancing, Singing, training, fighting.

Best friend: Violet

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite animal: She likes dogs.

Favorite movie: Too many to pick. She likes comedies.

Favorite book: No favorite book either. She likes comic books or manga.

Favorite song: "Just dance" by Lady Gaga.

Favorite food: She likes barbequed chicken

Role model: Gina, Daiki, and Violet.

Fears: Spiders

Goals: Going home, fixing mistakes, protecting Violet.

-

-

Alrighty. Sorry that was sooo fuckin long. Alright, uhm…well here is some information on Violet who is Heidi's best friend and team mate.

-

-

Basic information-

First name: Violet

Last name: None

Gender: Female

Age: She is stuck in a twelve year olds body

Birthday: January 23

Blood type: A-

Physical Information-

Hair color: Sky blue (Natural color)

Hair style: She has hair that goes down to her shoulders. She always has it up, and the only time she lets it down is when she needs to dress up for something fancy. Her hair is always kept in low pig tails. She likes to braid them when she has extra time in the morning, but when she doesn't she just keeps them as pigtails. Her bangs cover her left eye and go down far, covering much of her face.

Eye color: Violet.

Height: 4'11

Skin tone: Pale

Scars: None

Clothing information-

Training outfit: Violet has a violet sleeveless top that starts at her upper chest and goes down. It is more of a dress, because it goes down past her hips. At her waist the sides of the shirt have slits. Under the shirt she wears a pair of dark blue shorts that stop above her knees. Under her shirt she has a fishnet tee shirt. She has long violet gloves on both arms that start above her shoulders and go down to her hand. They are…mostly fingerless gloves, but the end of the glove wraps around her middle finger. She has a long, dark blue belt wrapped around her waist. She has violet leg warmers that start a little under the knee and work down to her ankles. The leg warmers have dark blue trimming. She has dark blue ninja sandals. Her nails are painted black. Her headband is dark blue and wrapped like a classic headband.

Mission outfit: Same thing as her Training outfit but she carries a black bag with her that holds medicine and other ninja equipment in it.

Normal clothing style: Violet likes dresses and skirts so that is what she normally wears. Long, flowy skirts and dresses with frill and ruffles. She like more faded and dark colors, saying she doesn't need to stand out as much. She will wear pants and shorts and tee shirts, but she likes to dress up a little more. Normally it's a long skirt with a tank top. She goes for solids and she doesn't like patters on herself.

Accessories: She isn't as big of a fan as Heidi is, but she likes gloves, hats and leg warmers. She doesn't wear much jewelry, but she has a necklace that Daiki gave to her that she never takes off. It has a powerful ability that lets her barrow his Kekkei Genkai.

Piercings: None.

Tattoos: She also has the kanji symbol for "forever" on her left shoulder. It has always been there so she considers it a birthmark. She asked her trainers Gina and Daiki about it and they admitted they both had this birthmark also. Why, they did not mention.

Headband placement: On her forehead. Her headband has the leaf symbol on it.

Current Ninja information-

Ninja rank: Genin

Team: Violet is on a three man squad with Montaro and Heidi.

Fighting style: Like Heidi, Violet always has her Kekkei Genkai activated and depends on it. She is a pro medical ninja. She is poor in Ninjutsu and Tai jutsu. She is on the other hand, very good with Genjutsu. She and Heidi both hide how much chakra they have, so no one knows how strong they really are. Violet stays in the background most of the time and depends on Heidi to protect her because she is physically very weak. She also can use Daiki's abilities thanks to the necklace he gave her. When she uses the necklace she can see into a person's mind and she can see their weaknesses and fears. After knowing this information she can perform a Genjutsu to use what her victim fears most agents them.

Preferred ninja weapon: Her necklace, Kunai, Flash bombs

Kekkei Genkai: Same as Heidi. Although unlike Heidi, she is also good at healing others…not just herself.

Main element: None

Demon: None

Past: Violet was once known as Serenity Baker. She lived in a normal world like Heidi. She was a very quiet child. She had a loving mother, but her father was a little distant sometimes. She met Sid, Carter, Lesley, and Isaac in preschool. They were all very happy until Isaac had to start going to the hospital for cancer treatment. This was very hard on Lesley because she loved Isaac even at such a young age. She would talk about how they were going to grow up at have a family. Isaac wasn't getting better as the time went on and things got bad. He told Lesley he wasn't going to make it. Soon after Lesley died in a house fire. A week after that Isaac was taken off life support. Sid and Lesley were best friends so this hit her real hard and Serenity knew she had to be there for her. Time went on and Sid started getting better and now she and Serenity were best friends. Then Sid's parents died on a trip and Sid had to move away. Serenity and Sid talked on the phone every day along with Carter. The three of them needed each other and it was hard for Serenity and Sid being away from each other. Two years after Sid moved, her sister bought an apartment in the building Serenity and Carter had been living in. The three were together again. Serenity told carter how much she cared about him and the two got together. Everything was good but poor…poor Sid then lost her sisters. Serenity knew she couldn't live on her own so she begged her mom and dad to let her stay with them. They agreed and after that Sid had a home, a family again. Life was wonderful and peaceful again. Sid got better and could smile like she always had. Carter and Serenity were still together and strong. The three were the best friends and were always there for each other. The three were in their last year of high school when carter walked in on serenity kissing another man. He ran away while Sid tried to get the truth from Serenity when she found out the boy was kissing Serenity agents her will. Things when downhill when Serenity tried to explain to Carter. He shot serenity, killed himself then Sid committed suicide. After Serenity died she heard a voice ask her if she wanted one more chance. Serenity accepted the offer and is now in a whole new world with her friend Sid…now known as Heidi. Serenity was given the name Violet. Now the two had new bodies, new lives, new identities…they even had a whole new world. Now they must make things right again, together.

Village: The village hidden in the leaves.

Clan: None

Sensei: Akane Fujioka

Personal information-

Personality (good and bad traits): Violet is a small, timid girl. She is easily frightened and she is teased a lot. She is soft spoken and she tends to mumble her words, making her hard to understand. She tends to hid behind Heidi, whispering things to her. She is almost always blushing and is easily embarrassed. She is always fidgeting with her hair, hands, or something. She doesn't keep eye contact and lets people insult her. She doesn't know how to stand up for herself. She is very similar to Hinata; the only difference personality wise is the speech. Violet does not stutter like Hinata tends to do, but she is quiet. She is extremely shy but she is a sweet girl. She is very kind and caring. She would give her life for her friends, especially Heidi. She fades into the background most of the time. Many think she is weak but if you're caught in one of her Genjutsu you're done for. She is smart, always thinking ahead.

Hobbies: Training, studying, reading, poems, making medicine, making antidotes to poisons, Playing the violin, gardening.

Best friend: Heidi

Favorite color: Violet, dark purple, and blue.

Favorite animal: Cats, dogs.

Favorite movie: Romantic movies. None in particular.

Favorite book: The notebook.

Favorite song: "Suddenly I see" by KT Tunstall.

Favorite food: Spinach, healthy food.

Role model: Heidi, Gina, Daiki.

Fears: Snakes, clowns, needles, bats, blood, fighting, death, spiders, scary movies, ghosts, vampires, monsters, heights, fire, pretty much every classic fear…

Goals: To protect Heidi, to break out of her shell, to become strong, to go home.

-

-

Sweet! Thanks for reading! :) I hope it sounds good. Please tell me how my characters sound. Well, thank you guys! Byeee. :)


	2. Chapter one: Do you want another chance?

_**One More Chance chapter one: Do you want another chance?**_

READ THIS!!! Hello! This is my Naruto story. It's called One More Chance. This is the first chapter! Yay!! WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using PM messaging

-

-

Shit, I've really fucked up this time. How was I supposed to know that it would end this way? How could I have known that this day would be my last? Her last? His last? How could I have known that this moment would be the end? I can see everything so clearly now, but everything is going so slow. The cars, the people…it's like everything is going in slow motion. I can hear nothing but my own heartbeat. I can feel the wind whipping at my face, and the tears falling from my eyes. I'm so scared, I really have fucked up. The city street was getting closer and closer by the second. I tried to scream, but I couldn't hear myself anymore. I closed my eyes and tried to hold my breath. I felt a sudden rush of pain, and then it was gone. Everything and everybody was all gone.

Wait, let's back up a little bit. First of all, my name is Sydney Scott, but please, call me Sid. I was born and raised in New York. I am, I mean I was eighteen. I grew up with two loving parents. I had two older sisters, Brooke and Destinee. Yeah, life was good until I turned seven, that's when things really started to go downhill. My friend Lesley Nelson died in a house fire. The only other close friends I had were Serenity Baker and Carter Hall. Serenity was now the person most dear to me, and she was so kind and understanding. On my tenth birthday my mom and dad died in a plane crash. My sisters and I moved in with my aunt. I was still able to keep in touch with Serenity and Carter, but it wasn't the same. Around that age was when I started falling in love with Carter, but when I told Serenity, she said that she had feelings for him too. In the end I told her to go for him, she deserved to be happy. So the two of them got together when we all were around the age of twelve. Later that year, we moved out of my aunt's house, and since Destinee was eighteen, we moved in to some apartments by Serenity's house. I was happy to be with her and Carter again. Soon after we moved though, another tragedy happened, my sister Brooke was killed…and soon after Destinee overdosed on pills and committed suicide. I was all alone, and had nowhere to go, because my aunt had died right before we moved out from a heart attack. I wasn't sure what would happen, but luckily, Serenity talked her parents into taking me in. From there on out, life got a lot better for me. At that point in my life, I thought that all the tragedy would stop.

I grew up with Serenity; I went to high school with her and Carter. I became part of the family, they all accepted me. I still had a crush on Carter, but hey, he and Serenity were such a cute, happy couple. Yeah, life was good until now. You see, it all started this morning after class. Carter and I had to same class, so we would walk down to Serenity's class every day. Then we would walk with her to lunch. Today was different though, when Carter and I reached her class room, we saw her kissing one of her classmates. I wasn't sure what to do or say…and Carter? Well he ran off with a look of devastation. I just stood there dumbfounded. I looked at Serenity, her back was turned, and I couldn't see her face. I couldn't figure out what to do I mean she was my best friend…but she couldn't do that. Not to Carter. I wanted to scream at her for doing this but before I could even walk into the room saw her push the guy away, "What are you doing?!" She screamed. He tried to kiss her again, and she pushed him away. Then I knew that this was all a mistake. I was ashamed to even think that she would kiss another guy and hurt Carter like that. I ran up to the boy and shoved him as hard as I could. "What the heck!?" He yelled. "Don't you dare touch my friends you jerk!" I yelled as I shoved him once more. He fell backwards and onto the ground. I then grabbed my friend by the arm and ran out of the classroom.

"Sid! Thank God you were there, I was so scared!" She said hugging me. I frowned at her. "We have to find Carter!" I said as we headed toward his house. "Whoa, Sid! Hang on, what's wrong?" She asked as I grabbed her arm and continued down the hall. "He saw…I mean he saw what happened in the class room. Because of the freak he thinks…" I trailed off. "What he thinks I…cheated on him? No! I would never…this is all a big mistake." She said with tears in her eyes. "I know that…he just doesn't know. He saw what happened and…you have to understand how hurt he was." I said to her. "…This can't be happening Sid. We have to find him." She said pulling her arm away and walking ahead. She took off in a run, and I chased after her. She seemed to have an idea that he would be at his house, since we totally ran out of the school without permission. We finally got to his building, but the elevators were down. We had to take the stairs. I was scared, Serenity was about to have a panic attack and carter...I don't know how he must feel right now.

Clumsy me tripped on a step and fell. I hit the ground hard and I pulled my leg up to my chest to see if I scratched myself. Serenity noticed I wasn't following and turned around, I told her I was fine. She continued up the flight of stairs, while stayed and rested for a minute then I continued to make my way upstairs. When I got to his floor, I ran down the hall to his apartment. I was just about to open the door when I heard a gunshot. My heart skipped a beat, and I gasped. I slowly opened the door, and I could not believe my eyes. There was my best friend slumped down against the wall. Her eyes were lifeless. She had been shot in the chest. "Oh my God, Serenity!" I screamed as I ran over to her. I fell to the ground next to her. I just cried, I grabbed her clammy hand, "You can't die Serenity, I can't lose you, you're all I have!" Her hand was limp, and her skin looked pale. I couldn't process what was going on, all I could do was cry. I then heard crying behind me, I turned to find Carter with the gun in his hand. I stared at him, I wasn't sure what to do, "W…why?.." was all I could manage to choke out. "SHE LIED, SHE NEVER LOVED ME!" he screamed. I felt my heart break even more. "She did Carter, what you saw…that kiss, it was a mistake." Carter looked away from me. "Don't lie to me, I know what I saw, she lied, she never loved me…Never!" He screamed. "You fucking idiot! She never wanted to kiss that guy, she pushed him off, I saw it with my own eyes." I screamed. He had a shocked look on his face, "N..no…it's not true, don't lie to me Sid." I was so mad and upset at his point all my emotions were running wild.

Without even thinking, I slapped him. He had that same shocked look, except it was a more scared look this time. He felt his face where I hit him. "You're a fucking stubborn brat! You didn't even talk to her, it's almost sad that she fell in love with you. Because of you, she's dead Carter! You murdered your girlfriend; you murdered my best friend, the only person left in this world for me! Thanks to you, she's gone! This is your entire fault!" I screamed. Before he could react, I punched him straight in his jaw. He glared at me and backed up; before I knew it he had me at gunpoint. "What do you know? Just shut the fuck up!" he screamed. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and glared at him, "You and I both know I am not lying, she loves you more than anything, even me! She would do anything for you, when we were running up the stairs, I fell, and she kept going. She cared more about making sure you were okay then making sure I was. She really did love you." I sobbed. "No…it can't be" I just nodded as I looked back down at my friend. More tears filled my eyes as by body began to shake. "Why carter…why couldn't you just stop?" I asked covering my eyes. "Wha..what have I done?!" He screamed. He just dropped to the floor, I turned away, and once again I didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry…" he said. I turned to look at him, and I gasped as I saw the gun to his head with his finger on the trigger. "I'm so sorry.." he said as the tears came pouring out. "NO, DON'T DO IT!" but I was too late. I looked away as I heard another boom. I couldn't look. I started crying again. All alone, I crawled over to my friend. His body was lump and I couldn't control myself as I hugged him "No! Not you two! No come back…why…why carter?" I sobbed. His body was limp in my arms. "This can't be…I can't take this. I can't…please let this be a dream! Please wake me up from this nightmare…please" I begged. It was all useless. It was real, this was all too real. "I'm sorry this all had to happen Serenity." I stood up, with carter in my arms. I laid his body by her. "I can't…I can't be alone. You guys are all I have left…I don't want to live anymore. Not if I'm alone…" I said picking up the gun that laid in a pool of blood. I held it up to my head, "I'm so sorry everyone!" I pulled the trigger, nothing happened. I pulled it again, but still nothing happened. The gun was out of bullets.

I threw the gun onto the ground and coved my face. "I can't do this alone…Guys I need you." I sobbed. My heart hurt so bad as I looked at their lifeless bodies. "I never got to thank you two for everything…I never got to tell you guys goodbye…or that I love you two." I said rubbing my eyes. "Maybe…if I could see you on the other side. Maybe then I could…" I said gripping at my heart that just burned as I cried. I couldn't take this anymore. I could just move on and continue with my life. How could I? They were my life. They were my everything. I tried to take breaths to calm my heart beat but it didn't help much. "This is it…I can't go on. I can't live without you…" I said as I turned to the window. I walked up to the window, and opened it. I looked out to see the cars and all the people. I took a deep breath, and pulled myself up into the window frame. I looked below me to see all the happy friends…and the happy families…everything I lost. I stood in the frame as I looked back at my friends for the last time. "Thank you for everything, guys. I'm so happy to have met friends like you..." I sobbed as I looked away. "I love you both…" I choked out as more tears ran down my face. "This is it…this is goodbye…forever." As I leaned back I heard, "Sydney!" I looked and saw Serenity, blood dripping from her mouth. She was sitting up…she was breathing…she was alive. I reached out to the frame, but it was too late now. I was falling and there was no way to save myself. So now we're back to where you came in. I really did fuck up, huh? I mean if I hadn't jumped, then I could have taken my best friend to the hospital, but since I did…she died of blood loss. I really am a fuck up.

As I crashed to the ground, everything went black. Then I was alone. I had an empty feeling in my chest as I stood. "Where am I?" I asked myself. It was pitch black, I could only see I tiny portion of my hands as I looked down. There was no exit, no entrance…there was nothing. I was alone…and I was scared. I shivered, it was so cold. "Do you want another chance?" I heard a voice say. I looked all around. I saw no one. "What?" I said in confusion. "I asked if you wanted another chance." The voice said. Did this mean I could go back? I could have another chance at life? I thought back to everything that happened. If I could stop it…if I could prevent all of that shit from happening…if I could make a difference…it would mean everything to me. I looked around more but still saw no one. I took a deep breath. "Yes…please, I need one more chance!" I yelled. "Good, then let's start your new life, shall we?" Then there was a sudden flash of light. "What!? What the hell is going on!?" I yelled looking all around. I looked down at my arms as they started to fade away. "What the fuck is happening to me!?" I screamed as my arms, legs…everything…it all just faded out of existence. "Alright welcome to your new life…Heidi." I heard a voice say. My memory and mind began to disappear as I closed my eyes. And then everything was gone.

-

-

So, thank you for reading chapter one of One Last Chance. I really hope you liked it, and please message/email me about your thoughts. Also, it would be awesome if you could rate. 3 Not too bad for a first chapter huh? Tell me if it can be improved! Thank you.


	3. Chapter two: Come with me or die

_**One More Chance chapter two: Come with me or die**_

READ THIS!!! Hello! This is my Naruto story. It's called One More Chance. This is the second chapter! Yay!! WARNING: This story has a mature rating due to strong language, violence, alcohol use, Mild sexual theme, use of blood/gore, and mild drug abuse. Not all chapters in this story will violate all of these themes, but you have been warned. STOPILER WARNING: this story does take place in the anime Naruto. This does spoil certain details. You have been warned; please don't send me hate mail because I DID warn you. DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto. I own certain characters that I have made up. I did create this story on my own. You are not allowed to copy this story, or any of my characters. Sorry, I had to clear things up otherwise I'll get a shit load of hate mail. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or concerns…please feel free to contact me using Quizilla messaging or by emailing me at

Hey, did you read the Memo (AKA THE ABOVE PARAGRAPH)? If not please do so now. I do have important information in it. :) Picture at the end of that chapter by the way! Alrighty, if you have read the memo, go ahead and read the rest now. Thank you!! :3

-

-

I ran through the darkness. It was never ending, there was nothing. My heart hurt so bad…I was scared. But…who was I? Where was I? Nothing made sense. I tried to think…I tried to remember, but I couldn't even remember my own name. I ran on and on…how do I get out of here? It was like I was in some weird world with nothing. It was nothing…so did that mean I was nothing? Why couldn't I remember anything? I tripped and fell onto the ground. I tried to get up, I tried to keep running. Why was I so scared? What is going on? I could hear something…no…it was someone. Someone was calling to me. But where? Who was calling me? I pushed myself off the ground and took a few deep breaths. My pulse was rushing as I looked around. I suddenly saw something…far far away. I reached out my hand and took a few steps forward.

As I got closer I could tell it was a person. Maybe a girl? I was just happy to see someone. Walked to the person with my arm still outstretched. It was a little girl with blond hair. Her clothing…so bazaar. I have never seen someone dressed like that…and she had a weapon. I froze as I saw the blade in her hand. What kind of little girl was this? "Who are you?" I asked the girl. Her eyes looked up towards me. She had such a cute…innocent face. She had the sweetest little smile. "I am…you." She said. I stared down at the girl. Her big blue eyes seemed…lifeless. What was this girl? "What…do you mean? How can you be me?" I asked. Her smile melted away from her face…and in its place was a twisted grin. I took a step back from her. What the fuck is going on? The darkness started fading into red…blood…blood red. "What is this?" I asked taking another step back.

The sky, the ground…everything was turning red. The girl reached out her hand to me. "Come with me! It will be fun!" She said with a smile. I hesitantly looked to her hand. It was small…so small. She was just a little girl…why shouldn't I trust her. I looked back up to her eyes. "Where will you take me?" I asked. I felt something drip onto the back of my neck. I gasped and put my hand on my neck. Something cold…and wet. I looked at my hand that was now stained red. Why…red? I looked back to the girl who had a few drops of red on her face. Was this stuff…was this blood? "Trust me!" She said. I took another step back. "Your face…my neck…why is there…" I trailed off as I felt more drip onto me. "What is this!? What is going on!?" I yelled as more and more blood dripped onto us.

"Make a choice…come with me or die." The girl said. It was pouring blood now. "What the fuck is this!?" I screamed covering my face. More and more blood dripped down on us, faster and faster. I opened my eyes to see the girl. Her arm was still reaching out to me. What is this? Why is this happening? Blood was drizzling down her face as she smirked. "You wanted one more chance? Then come on. Take my hand, and you will get that chance." She said. "But how…how did you know that?" I asked. She said nothing as blood fell from the sky. "Alright! Just get me out of here!" I yelled grabbing her hand. Suddenly everything started to disappear. Everything began to melt away. The background faded away. It was all white and I felt like I was floating as I stood their frozen.

My hand was gripping onto that little girl's hand for dear life. Why? Why was this happening? How was this even real? I looked at the ground…nothing. "Whoa…what is this!?" I yelled looking up at the girl. Her eyes…her eyes…her eyes…I couldn't even think straight. Her eyes…they were so…I couldn't describe it. I never saw such a look…such an intense look. "Calm down Sid…" She said…her voice sounded different…but so familiar. I couldn't break our gaze as we looked at each other's eyes. Who was she…? And…was I Sid? Was that my name? "Who are you…And who am I?" I asked as my head started to spin. "I'm you…the new you silly!" She said with a giggle. What did that even mean!? My head was spinning out of control as my head fell back. "Say goodbye to Sid…and hello to the new you…Heidi." The girl said as everything disappeared.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I screamed as I opened my eyes. "Jeeze…well ok but I was just gonna go use the bathroom." A girl said. I gasped and sat up. I was on a couch in…what seemed to be the emptiest living room I have ever seen. I whipped my head around to see a beautiful girl. She had long, pretty hair…that was lavender. She had purple eyes and a friendly smile. "Good to see your awake Heidi-chan!" She said. She was sitting on a coffee table in front of the couch. Behind her was a television. "Heidi…? Is that my name?" I asked. She nodded at me. I looked at the blanket that was wrapped around me. It was soft…and smelt really nice. "You slept in a lot more then you're little friend did. Violet-chan is already up and meeting everyone." The woman said with a giggle. Who the hell is Violet? I stared up at her and slowly shook my head. "I don't remember anything. Is Violet…my friend?" I asked rubbing my head.

"She sure is. She is actually your best friend." The woman said standing up and offering me her hand. I slowly took her hand. She helped me up and off the couch. "She is…? Damn I must have hit my head hard or something…" I said trying to ignore the pounding in my head. "Not exactly…I'll explain it all to you in a while. For now let's just go find your friend alright?" She said with a kind smile. I smiled back at her as she took my hand and lead me out of the room. Everything seemed so big…I looked at my other hand. It was small…why was I so small? I looked up at the woman and realized…she didn't look all that old…why was I so much shorter then her? I let go of her hand and ran up to a mirror we were about to pass.

I looked at myself…and…it wasn't me. I was the girl…the girl from that weird dream. "This…this isn't me! I don't look like this, why…why do I look like that girl from my dream?" I asked looking up at the girl. She grabbed my hand and led me away. "Why…" I asked again looking up at her. "Quiet Heidi-chan…I'll explain it soon." She said. Wait a minute…I thought back to my dream. My name wasn't Heidi. "My name is Sid. Not Heidi." I said looking up at her. She stopped and looked down at me. "You're a smart girl aren't you? I promise I will explain this but we need to find Violet-chan first. She is just as curious as you." The woman said petting my head. I slowly nodded.

A man stood in front of a door not too far away from us. He looked really strong, and he had brown hair. "Daiki-kun…Where did you take Violet-chan?" The woman asked. This man named Daiki looked up at her. "Gina-Sama…Violet-san is with Madara-Sama." He said in a deep voice. I noticed the suffixes they were using…and their names…was I in Japan? "Alright. Oh and Heidi-chan…this is Daiki-kun!" Gina said as Daiki approached me. He nodded at me and I smiled back slightly. I felt…comfortable with them. Like they knew me. How much did I really forget? "Well come on you two. Let's go find Violet-chan so we can get this over with. You probably have a lot of questions." Gina said as Daiki lead us outside.

There were many trees, and the air just seemed so pure and clean. There was a river not too far away and I could see two figures. They were sitting by the water by each other. I could hear a violin being played…from somewhere. I closed my eyes. The song…it was beautiful. I knew it too…I knew that sweet, sweet song. "She is really good!" Gina said sounding very impressed. I opened my eyes again and Gina walked me closer while Daiki stayed behind. "Oh look! Violet-chan, your friend is awake!" One of the figures yelled turning towards us. He was a man, with an orange mask. The other figure stopped her song and turned to look at me. She had bright blue hair in low braids. Her eyes were Violet, and very pretty. She looked to be about twelve or so from the looks of it.

Her eyes widened when she looked at me. I honestly can say I have never seen this girl in my life…but I knew her. I knew that girl…I didn't know the body but the girl…I just knew It was her. Serenity Baker, my best friends since I was seven or eight years old. I felt my heart ache as I stared at her. Serenity Baker; the person who meant the most to me. She and I were frozen in time as we looked at each other face to face. It was her…it was serenity, my best friend in the whole wide world…who was shot and killed. "Sid…?" She asked. Her voice…her looks…nothing was right but I knew. "…Oh serenity…" I said sadly. Tears poured down her face as she staggered off the ground. We faced each other and I ran up to her. "You're alive!" I yelled hugging my friend. "…Sid…" she said as we stood there. "It's a miracle Serenity! We're alive!" I said with a laugh. "…I thought you were gone…I thought I lost you." I said letting her go and looking at her face. She wiped her eyes and sniffed a few times.

"I'm happy you two got your second chance." Gina said. I looked over at her. "Where are we? Why do we look different?" I asked holding on to Serenity. "Alright here is the story. You two are in a whole other world…Here there are such things as demons, ninja, and…just things you would never think possible." She said. I looked over at her. "Uh…right…" I said looking at Serenity. "Um…I'm sorry Gina-san but…that is a little hard to believe…" Serenity said. Gina sighed slightly as Daiki and the masked man began to walk away. "Haha, Tobi will leave this up to Gina-chan!" The masked man laughed as they went inside. "Humph…boys…whatever. Here take a seat on the ground girls." Gina said motioning for us to sit. We did hesitantly.

"Well if I showed you something magical, something impossible for a normal person to do…would you hear me out?" Gina asked. Serenity glanced at me and I smiled. "Show us." I said. She began doing something…strange with her hands. Like a weird form of sign language. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke. When it cleared both Serenity and I screamed. There was now four of Gina. "What in the world!?" I yelled moving back a little. "Calm down Heidi-chan…they are clones." One of them spoke as the others disappeared. "…That…that was amazing!" Serenity yelled. I nodded in agreement. Gina smirked down at us. "You trust that were not in your world anymore?" Gina asked crossing her arms. "Yeah I trust you…god this doesn't make sense anymore." I said shaking my head. "Gina-san…how did you do that magic?" Serenity asked. "Well…it isn't magic. It is a ninja technique…a jutsu." Gina explained.

"Um…so you're saying you're a ninja?" Serenity asked seeming scared. "Indeed I am. Don't be scared Violet-chan." Gina said sitting down in front of us "That is so cool! You're like…amazing!" I yelled beaming at her. She chuckled slightly. "Actually, it's very common in this world…There are many ninja here." She said with a slight pause. "Like Tobi-kun, and Daiki-kun…they are both powerful ninja as well." Gina said with a smile. "This place is amazing…but…what else can a ninja do…other then make Clones?" I asked holding my legs up to my chest. "Well there are so many things…But I will teach you about that later…Don't you want to know how you got here?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "Well...how much do you remember before all this happened?" Gina asked. I looked over at Serenity.

"I don't know about you Serenity…but I remember that…" I stopped. I remembered Cater shooting her. "I remember dying" I said. I remember falling to the city streets. "Yes I remember dying…and I remember my mom and dad…and carter…and Sid." She said. I nodded. "I remember all that…I remember my mom and dad…and I remember my sisters…I remember my friends from school…and I remember…my name is Sid." I said. It was all blurry but I remembered it…for the most part. "Yeah, and my name is Serenity…but I don't remember looking like this." She said twirling her blue hair between her fingers. "Yeah, we weren't little girls. We were high school students." I said looking at my hands.

"Yes you two looked much different…but when you came to this new world…you were given new bodies…new names…new lives." Gina said. I looked up at her and frowned. "So were not even ourselves anymore…who are we?" I asked. She smiled slightly at me. "You are Heidi and Violet. Ninja in training. You will be working with me, and the group I work for." Gina said looking more serious. "Sid and I…we are ninja in training?" Serenity asked. "No, you need to call each other by your new identities. But yes…you and Heidi-chan are going to be ninja." She said. I looked over at…Violet. Then I nodded at her. "Alright so…you're going to teach me and Violet-chan to…do things like make clones?" I asked resting my chin on my knees. "I am. Along with some others." Gina said with a smile. "And if we don't want to be ninja?" I asked. I did…I really did. To do things like that would be mind blowing…but ninja fight each other.

"You don't have a choice. You have to listen to me girls." Gina said. Violet frowned at her. "But that would be dangerous." She said quietly. "Yeah, why don't we get a choice?" I asked. Something didn't seem right. "Heidi-chan, Violet-chan…do you remember what happened after you died?" Gina asked changing the subject. "Yeah, it…it got all dark and someone asked me if I…wanted another chance." Violet said. I nodded. "Same here…why?" I asked. Gina smirked at us. "That someone was me. I used one of my ninja skills to summon you two here. I gave you your second chance. I gave you your new life, your new bodies…without me, you would really be dead." Gina said. Damn it…so because she brought us back we were her little puppets?

"But…but we don't want to be ninja! We…we just wanted another chance…" Violet said sadly. "Yes but I summoned you hear to work for me. If you don't prove yourself useful…then I'll have to summon new souls who will. And if I do that you really will have to die." Gina said as her expression grew cold. She didn't seem to like that idea herself. "Are you serious?" I asked glaring at her. She nodded slowly. "This is bull shit! So what now were your little slaves?" I asked grabbing on to Violet. "No, my jutsu lets me bring souls back to use as weapons…puppets in battle. But I did a…more advanced jutsu. That is why you have your own will, your own personalities, and your own ability to move and live. I never intended to use you as slaves. But if you don't meet me half way on this, then you're done for." she said frowning. Ok so maybe she wasn't so bad…she was willing to help us. "Fine…it's a deal. We will do whatever you want." I said with a sigh.

"I don't like this but…you gave us another chance…and I want to live the right way this time. I'm in…" Violet said with a small smile. Gina nodded at the two of us. "Good…your training will start tomorrow. For now let's just go introduce you to the others." Gina said sounding relived that we were willing to go along with this. She stood up and held out her hands to us. Violet grabbed her violin and with her other hand she took Gina's. I grabbed her hand as well as she helped us up. The three of us stood there for a moment as we looked at the sun. This world was beautiful, so…clean and peaceful. I couldn't help but smile. I died…but I got another chance. Violet and I must be the luckiest girls in the world. "Come on you two!" Gina yelled running to the building's entrance. I laughed as Violet and I chased after her. Maybe being a ninja wouldn't be too bad… at least I still had her.

-

-

So, thank you for reading chapter two of One Last Chance. I really hope you liked it, and please message/email me about your thoughts. Also, it would be awesome if you could rate. 3 Not too bad huh? Tell me if it can be improved! Thank you. Oh, and as promised here is a picture!

Here is a picture of Heidi and Violet! :)


End file.
